


secrets

by minthalo



Series: a/b/o miya twins [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Miya Osamu, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Beta Miya Atsumu, Beta Suna Rintarou, Light Angst, M/M, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Pre-Relationship, Scenting, no its not incest be normal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minthalo/pseuds/minthalo
Summary: Atsumu tosses his bag into his open bedroom door as he walks past it, going straight to Osamu’s room. He pushes the cracked door open, Osamu is laying on the bed, rhythmically throwing a volleyball in the air, catching it as it comes down.Osamu looks up, before he can say anything, Atsumu is sprinting into his room. He jumps onto his bed, pulling him into a forced hug. Osamu pushes him off and sits up, throwing the Volleyball at him. It bounces off his chest and lands on the floor.“C’mon, ‘Samu! I was gone for a whole week, give me a proper hug!”Atsumu comes home from the All-Japan Youth Intensive Training Camp.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: a/b/o miya twins [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087349
Comments: 8
Kudos: 143





	secrets

**Author's Note:**

> will i ever post a fic not at 2 am? the world may never know.

Atsumu steps off the platform and grins wide, catching sight of his mother waving at him. He shifts the bag on his back, making sure it’s secure on his shoulders before walking over to his mother, giving her a tight hug.

She’s shorter than him, has been since the twins growth spurt in middle school. He has to bend down to hold her properly. She squeezes him so tight it almost hurts, it forces out a laugh.

“C’mon, Ma, I was only gone a week.” He says into the hug, but he’s smiling, he missed her too.

“I know, I know. The house was so quiet without you there, no one for Osamu to pick a fight with.” She pulls back, keeping a hand on his arm as they begin their walk home.

It’s not too far of a walk, he talks a bit about his week at the training camp, but doesn’t go too much into detail, knowing his mother will have to hear it all again at the dinner table when his grandmother and father ask.

His mother talks about how empty the house felt without him, Osamu was only around half the time, spending most of his time at Suna’s house. When he was home he was helping his mother in the kitchen, making dinner with her almost every night.

“He must have missed you a lot, it was like he didn’t want to be alone.” She smiles as they walk up to their front door.

Atsumu laughs, Osamu actually missing him. Now that’s a funny one.

“Dinner will be done in an hour, I’m making your favorite.” She pats his shoulder, pushing him towards his room to put his bag away. 

Atsumu tosses his bag into his open bedroom door as he walks past it, going straight to Osamu’s room. He pushes the cracked door open, Osamu is laying on the bed, rhythmically throwing a volleyball in the air, catching it as it comes down.

Osamu looks up, before he can say anything, Atsumu is sprinting into his room. He jumps onto his bed, pulling him into a forced hug. Osamu pushes him off and sits up, throwing the Volleyball at him. It bounces off his chest and lands on the floor.

“C’mon, ‘Samu! I was gone for a whole week, give me a proper hug!”

“Can’t do that when you come in and fuckin’ maul me.” Osamu rolls his eyes, he opens his arms and pulls his brother in anyway.

Atsumu grins and hugs back, tight. He turns his face into his neck and presses his nose to the bare skin. Osamu suppresses a growl, he smells nothing like their pack. It’s all hotel soap and strangers. 

Feeling his brother tense he turns his head and lets him rub against his scent glands, an attempt to get him to smell more familiar. Atsumu shifts to settle into a more comfortable position, letting Osamu guide him where he wants.

“You reek.” Osamu grumbles, “smell like garbage.”

“I was only gone for a week, I don’t smell all that different. Did you miss me? Were you lost without me? Had nothing to do without my amazing ideas?”

Osamu pinches his side and Atsumu yelps, “I had a great week. Finally had some peace and quiet. Helped mom a lot, hung out with Suna a bit.”

“Oh?”

Osamu ignores the suggestive tone, “How was the training camp?” He pulls back, but keeps Atsumu’s wrist in his hand rubbing his thumb across it.

“It was great! There were so many amazing players there, I got to set for some insane spikers, ‘Samu. Seriously, some of them we’re just fuckin’ crazy! There was another setter there, an Alpha a year younger than us, Kageyama, his sets were insane! It was like he could anticipate where the spiker was gonna be, I swear half the time he wasn’t even lookin’, like he just _knew._ ”

“Yeah? Seems kinda chaotic.”

“I know, it’s like he was used to it, kinda weird. He talked to the spikers a lot, wanted to know exactly what they wanted from a set. I thought it was kinda stupid, his sets were already great they should just hit them, ya know?”

Osamu rolls his eyes, of course that’s how his brother thinks. “What were the other spikers like?”

“Amazing, just as insane as Kageyama. There was this little giant, Hoshiumi, had white hair and this god awful eyeliner, not like the stuff Suna wears sometimes. He was like half my size, swear he could jump over my head, it was crazy, ‘Samu!”

“Over your head, huh?” He lets go of his brother’s hand, satisfied with the way he smells now. They’re sitting close, but not touching any longer. Atsumu is right by his side, the way he’s always been.

“Yeah, it was insane. He got pissed if you weren’t impressed by his skills too, it was hilarious to see him get so angry, like one of those little rat dogs that rich ladies keep in their purses. Kinda surprised he’s a Beta, the way he acts, ya know?”

“Surprised you’re not an Omega, the way you whine about stupid shit.”

Atsumu dramatically gasps, reaching out to pull on his brother’s arm. “That’s sexist, ‘Samu!”

Osamu rolls his eyes, letting himself be pushed around by the Beta. “Meet anyone else interesting?”

“Yeah, few others. There was this outside hitter, an Alpha the same year as us, Sakusa. He was great. Had these freakishly bendy wrists, could bend his hand so far his palm touched his arm, it was disgusting.” 

Atsumu’s eyes light up as he talks about him, Osamu straightens up, paying close attention to the way he talks. 

“He was a little weird though, kinda a neat freak. He wore a mask when we weren’t playing, and would skip out on dinner so he could bathe first, didn’t want to sit in our ‘germs’ or whatever. I don’t think he liked me very much, every time I talked he kinda looked like he wanted to punch me.”

Osamu snorts, “I know the feeling.”

“Mean! I kinda wanna see how far I can push him, though. I did manage to get his number, I’ve been sending him awful volleyball memes all day, I can feel his anger through the phone.” He laughs, fishing his phone out of his pocket, presumably to send another text, “I’m havin’ a blast.”

“How the hell did you manage to get his number?”

“From his cousin, Komori, he was invited too, an amazing Libero. He could receive some nasty spikes, it was freaky to watch. I hope we play against them at Nationals, I’d love to break his spirit.”

Atsumu has this look in his eyes, he always does whenever he talks about volleyball. A spark behind deep brown, Osamu is very familiar with it. It’s something he hasn’t felt in a while.

He’s so passionate talking about this, the other students that got invited. Determination and excitement for the sport fills him to the brim, spilling out with every word, every movement describing the week he had. 

This isn’t the first time Osamu has thought about this, he’s been noticing it more and more recently. His brother cares so much more for this sport than him, it’s almost become a problem. He feels angry, not at Atsumu for being invited when he wasn’t, at himself for not being jealous.

“I take it you had fun then, yeah?” Osamu takes his hand again, rubbing his cheek against his wrist.

Atsumu gives him a blinding grin. “The most, jealous?”

Osamu shoves his hand back against his chest. “As if. I had an entire week away from you, best week of my damn life.”

His brother rolls his eyes, fiddling with his phone in his hand, “Mom said you helped her a lot this week.”

He shrugs, “I guess, yeah. Have to learn how to cook at some point, you know? Suna came over a few times too.”

“Oh?”

“Shut up.” He glares at his brother, “I’ll break your fingers, you’ll never set another damn volleyball again.”

Atsumu laughs, kicking his leg out to push at his brother’s thigh, “missed you too, asshole.”

It’s that moment Atsumu’s text tone goes off. He lifts the phone up and smiles when he sees who it’s from. Osamu is quick to react, snatching the phone out of his hand, snorting when he reads the contact name.

“Omi-Omi?”

Atsumu pounces on him, trying to wrestle the phone back. Osamu laughs and rolls onto his stomach, stretching his arms out, attempting to read the messages. Atsumu eventually gains control, grabbing the phone and pushing off of his brother, holding it to his chest.

“It’s just Sakusa, his given name is Kiyoomi-”

“First name basis already?” Osamu teases.

“Shut up! Only do it ‘cause it makes him mad!” Atsumu’s cheeks flare up, Osamu can’t help but laugh.

He’s careful not to tease his brother about his obvious crush on their captain. With Kita it could very well be a form of hero worship. He’s a stable force in their lives, Atsumu looks up to him, like he hung the moon.

Stoic and calm, rarely showing any emotion, Atsumu tries so hard to get him to laugh. He got a smile from him at morning practice a few weeks earlier, Atsumu looked as if he were on top of the world.

But this, _Omi-Omi,_ Osamu is gonna have the time of his life with this. 

They’re interrupted by their mother’s call for dinner. Atsumu scrambles out of the bedroom, glad for the change in topic.

Dinner is loud, louder than it has been the last few nights. The boys are back to their usual bickering, fighting with their chopsticks as they go for the same toppings to their food, pushing at each other when they get too close. It’s nice to be back to normal. 

Atsumu tells his parents about his week, recounting everything he already said to Osamu. He goes into a bit more detail about trivial things, where he slept, the kind of food he ate, only because his parents ask about it.

After dinner Atsumu goes to bed early. Poor kid was exhausted after the week he’s had, he wants nothing more than to sleep in his own bed, safe and familiar.

Osamu helps his mother clean up, he complains a bit about how messy his brother eats as he brushes rice off the chair he was sitting in. His mother laughs, pinching his cheeks, she pats his shoulders and shakes her head, amused.

“Don’t start complaining about petty things just because your brother is tired from his fancy training camp. You don’t have to be jealous, you’re an amazing player too.”

Osamu shakes his head, frowning, looking at his feet. His back is to her now, she can’t see his face. 

“I’m not bothered by that.” He says quietly, swallowing. He lifts his head up and gives his mother the biggest smile he can, “besides, I had a nice time with you this week, we got to try all the food his picky ass would never eat.”

She pinches his ear and pulls, all with a laugh, “don’t curse, Osamu, it’s unbecoming of a young man.”

He ducks his head, earning a light push on his back, out of the kitchen and off to his own bedroom. They do have early morning practice tomorrow.

He walks past Atsumu’s room, the door is cracked open. He can see him asleep, spread across his bed like a starfish, drool dripping out his open mouth. It’s not too loud, but Osamu can hear his snores, he rolls his eyes fondly.

Walking to his own room he sheds his shirt and pants, kicking them into the dirty laundry pile on the floor in a corner of his room. He lays down under his covers and stares up at the ceiling. It’s been over a year since they’ve stopped sharing a room, but it still feels weird, falling asleep without his brother’s disruptive breathing.

He lays awake for over an hour, partially scrolling on his phone, mostly staring off into space. He’s thinking too much to be able to sleep properly, his head feels full, all thoughts he can’t push onto his brother the way he normally does. He looks to the alarm clock to his left, it isn’t too late. 

Osamu pulls his phone off the charger, debating for a moment before buckling, and calling Suna. It rings twice before the other boy answers.

“Osamu?”

“Hey, Suna. Did I wake you?”

“Nah, I’ve been studying.” Osamu hears the crumpling of a few pieces of paper, and a textbook closing.

Osamu scowls, “you shouldn’t be studying this late, we have practice tomorrow morning.”

Suna rolls his eyes, “I’m getting into bed now, quit bitchin’. Besides, you’re still awake too, you called me. Hold on.”

Osamu hears him set the phone down, and wrestle with some fabric, presumably pulling back his covers and changing into something more comfortable to sleep in. 

He takes this moment to reach into the bedside table and pull out a pair of headphones, plugging them into his phone. He sets the phone on his pillow next to him and lays on his back, closing his eyes.

“Alright, I’m in bed. What’s up? I thought you’d be busy tonight, Atsumu came home, didn’t he?”

“Yeah, he’s asleep. Dumbass tired himself out talking about himself for too long, after eating twice his body weight at dinner.”

Suna lets out a quiet laugh into the phone, Osamu can’t help but smile, the soft puff of air he knows coming out of a soft smile.

“Of course he did, idiot. He talked about the camp then, huh?”

“Wouldn’t shut up about it.”

“It’s only natural you’d be jealous, you know. You don’t have to feel bad, or guilty about it. He is your brother, you do everything together.”

Osamu takes a deep breath, rubbing his face. “That’s the thing, I don’t think I am jealous.”

Suna perks up at that, “oh? You’re not?” This phone call is taking a different direction than he thought it would, not that it’s a bad thing. It’s nice knowing Osamu trusts him like this.

“No, I’m not. I’m kind of angry, actually. Not at him, or the committee that recruited him and not me, at myself.” Osamu sighs, rolling his head on the pillow. “Sounds stupid now that I say it outloud.”

“No, it’s not stupid. But, why are you mad at yourself? You haven’t done anything.”

“Exactly, I haven’t done _anything._ I should be jealous, I should be pissed off, furious that Atsumu got picked over me, but I’m _not._ In junior high, when he took the setter spot from me, everyone thought I would be mad, but I wasn’t. It feels like that, where it’s something I should be angry about, but I’m not.”

Suna understands where he’s coming from, not in the exact same way, he’s never had a brother he’s been challenging his entire life. He hums, wanting Osamu to continue.

“This time it isn’t just a position, this was a once in a lifetime opportunity. He got to play with amazing players from all over Japan, the asshole actually made some new friends. I mean, I’m proud of him, I always will be, I’ll be dead before he hears those words come out of my mouth, though.”

Suna snorts, Osamu takes the moment to breathe, calming himself down. He’s bottled these feelings up for years without noticing, and now it’s all tumbling out, and he can’t stop it. Suna’s there, always is. He’s listening to him talk, he always does. He’s good to him like that, a good… _friend._

“I’m not.” He pauses, taking a breath “I’m not good with words, I don’t know how to say how I feel. I just know what I feel, and right now I’m angry at myself for not caring about this sport the way he does. He got invited to this amazing camp and I feel _nothing._ I should care, why don’t I care?”

He fists the blanket in his hand, knuckles turning white. This isn’t the first time he’s felt like this, but it is the first time he’s allowed himself to say it outloud, let alone to another person. 

Suna clears his throat. “You know you are your own person, right?” 

“What?”

“You, You’re Osamu. Your brother is Atsumu. You’re not the same person, you never were. You don’t have to do everything together, you don’t have to be jealous that he’s moving up in a sport you can’t bring yourself to care about anymore.”

“I do care about volleyball, I do. Just not the same way, not anymore.”

“That’s fine. You two aren’t attached at the hip, you know? You don’t have to do everything he does, he doesn’t have to do everything you do. If anything this is a good thing, him getting picked for the training camp, leaving for a week. It let you reflect on this.”

“I don’t want to be in his shadow anymore, I’m sick of chasing him.”

Suna blinks, surprised at that statement. “You were never in his shadow, he was chasing you. You had the setter position he wanted, and he took it. You’re the whole reason he works so hard. He was trying to catch up, and now he has, but it’s only because you stopped running.”

“I don’t want to run anymore.”

“So don’t.”

Osamu doesn’t say anything in reply. He picks at his fingernails, cracking his knuckles. Suna waits a few moments, giving him time. When he doesn’t say anything he speaks up again.

“You’ve never said any of this to anyone, huh?” Osamu gives him a hum in response. “You’re telling me this, not Atsumu. This is the first time you’re keeping a secret from him, isn’t it?”

Osamu swallows, playing with the wire on his headphones. “He doesn’t need to worry about this, about me.”

“Osamu-”

“Thank you.” Osamu interrupts whatever he was going to say, shutting him down before they can get any more into this. “For listening. Really, it means a lot.”

“Wow, you really don’t know how to show appreciation, huh? You’re so used to punching your brother instead of telling him you love him.”

Osamu can hear the smirk in Suna’s voice. There’s a big part of him that doesn’t know if he wants to wipe it off with a smack across his face, or with a kiss against a wall.

“Oh, fuck off.” He laughs, Suna’s grin widens when he hears it. “I mean it though, really. Thank you.”

“Any time, ‘Samu. You know I’m here for you.”

“Yeah, you always are.” 

Osamu closes his eyes, it’s like the weight of the world has been lifted off his shoulders. He feels significantly better now that he’s told Suna about his problem. He’ll keep it between the two of them for a while, Atsumu doesn’t need to know about any of this just yet.

They talk for a bit longer, neither wanting to hang up. Suna pulls up twitter on his phone. Osamu thinks it’s ridiculous he spends so much time on the social media app, but doesn’t say anything when he reads him the tweets he knows Osamu will find funny.

Osamu falls asleep to the sound of Suna’s voice through his headphones, feeling more at peace than he has in weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> comments & kudos are greatly appreciated !! let me know what y'all think!!  
> i have a few more ideas for this au rattling around in my head, might write another fic or two for this series, let me know if thats something you guys are interested in!  
> come talk to me on [tumblr](http://mintberries.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/mintberries1) ! send an ask/dm i would love to talk about haikyuu!!


End file.
